Untouched
by gleekroomfriend
Summary: It wasn't that Jess hadn't thought about it or hadn't had the chance to, it just never felt right. She was a virgin at 28, untouched by the hands of another. Nick & Jess one shot.


**Hi everyone, so this is my first story... I have only ever read stories before but decided to give it a go because I've wanted a story about this for ages. Feel free to take inspiration from this if you think you have an idea... I'll read it :) Anyway I'm not that confident on the M stuff in here because I have yet to experience it... but luckily your stories have helped me know what happens :P Thanks & hope you enjoy it xx I don't own New Girl or the characters ..I just love them :)**

It wasn't that Jess hadn't thought about it or hadn't had the chance to, it just never felt right. She was a virgin at 28, untouched by the hands of another. Sometimes she wished that she had just gotten it over with and done it with the first guy that came along who was ready and willing. There had been a few who wanted to, but she just never felt as though it was right. She had never met a guy who made her feel comfortable enough to share that side of her…. until she moved into 4D.

When Jess first moved into the loft she felt a connection with Nick, far stronger than with the other guys. Granted, they fought... they argued a lot but she felt safe with Nick, she could be herself with him. He seemed to understand her and care for her like no other man that she had ever met. Nick knew about Jess and hadn't made a big deal about it, he understood that she was probably embarrassed and felt unsure of herself, heck he felt unsure of himself every day. He did worry about her though, he didn't want her to have an unrealistic view about sex, about what it would be like when she finally gave herself to someone. He had tried to bring up the topic a few times, but with Schmidt making fun of her it was hard…only in a jokey friendship way, he could see how innocent and inexperienced she actually was.

"_Jess c'mon just get any guy and let him stick it in, hell I'll even step up" Schmidt proceeded to walk towards Jess and flex his muscles. "SCHMIDT I SWEAR TO GOD" Nick bellowed as Jess ran to her room with tears in her eyes. _

Nick knew that Jess watched all of those romance movies and read the books with the epic love stories, he knew she wanted that but she had to realise that real life isn't as simple as these love stories and sometimes life is hard and doesn't work out the way you plan it. Making love as Jess liked to call it when she talked to Nick when no one else was around, sounded like something that she'd made up in her head. He had to show her…. wait not show her, tell her, he wanted to tell her how it should be.

"_Nick, you don't get it because when I do make love to someone I'm going to love them with all my heart and they're going to love me and it's going to mean so much to me…. to both of us" "Jess but I do understand, I know you want that and I know that's what you think is going to happen but sometimes it doesn't happen that way" "It's ok Nick, I know you're just trying to protect me, I get it you think I'm a little girl who knows nothing, just because you've done it before and I haven't. I'm sick of everyone telling me I'm wrong, maybe I'm right Nick" Nick hung his head as she stormed off once again, he had to make her listen._

Sometimes Nick would see her when he came home from the bar, just sat on her bed writing in her journal. He knew she wrote about feelings, what her day was like and maybe draw funny little pictures in there... but he couldn't imagine what he would find when he happened upon the journal in the living room. She must have gone to bed and left the journal by accident on the table, it was late. Nick had just done the closing shift at the bar and before going to bed he decided to sit on the sofa and watch a little TV with a cold beer to relax. He saw the journal and looked to see if anyone was around, the rest of the loft was dark. He grabbed the journal and made his way into his bedroom and shut the door. He sat on his bed and opened the journal, on the first page were as he suspected, drawings of flowers and love hearts. But when he turned the page he was shocked at what he found. On the page was a to do list…. a to do list of sexual things. Nick's eyes opened in shock; the first was kiss which had a tick at the side, the next read touching which had a question mark at the side…. Nick looked at the book at wondered why. Had Jess even been touched by a man and how far had she actually got? He didn't want to judge her by any means but Nick thought him and Jess shared everything, was she not as comfortable with him as he thought? He decided to call it night so he hid the journal under his bed and went to sleep, with thoughts of Jess running through his mind.

The next morning Jess and Cece met up for coffee because Jess was in need of some female company. Cece was her oldest and best friend, she knew everything about her. Cece also knew about her feelings for Nick, whether Jess wanted to admit them or not. "Are you ever going to tell Nick how you feel Jess? I mean if you don't tell him soon, I will" Cece looked at Jess to see if any of this is actually getting through to her, she knew Jess was in love with Nick and she knew what she had and hadn't done with other guys. She could tell that Nick was the one she wanted to experience all these new things with, she just didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Cece, please don't push me, I don't want him to freak out or push me away… I don't want to lose him he's too important to me"

"You won't lose him Jess, I can see the way he looks at you... how much he cares about you"

"Look Cece you don't understand I haven't told him everything…"

"What do you mean Jess, I thought that Nick knew?"

"He does…. he knows that I haven't slept with anyone but he doesn't know that I've haven't been touched at all. I don't know what to do Cece oh god I've messed up, he's going to think I'm even more of a loser than he did before!" Jess was becoming hysterical and she put her head in her hands.

Cece reached over and rubbed her shoulder trying to calm her down, "Jess please it's ok… Nick doesn't think you're a loser, he cares about you."

"But what if I tell him, and say that I want him in that way and he rejects me because I haven't been honest. Cece he might get freaked out and not trust me anymore."

"I'm really sorry but the only way to find out would be to tell him Jess, you have to let him know how you feel. You need to tell him the truth."

"I can't, I'm too scared" Jess replied as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap and bit her lip in worry.

"Hey Jess, where have you been… you were up early?" Nick questioned her as she walked into the loft. Jess looked at him, his stubble looked so good. She wondered what it would feel like against her skin, she grew hot at the thought. To hide her blush she shouted to him that she'd just met up with Cece for a chat while she walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Nick looked a little sad as she walked away and shut her door, it was like she was shutting him out. She usually came bounding in to see him when she'd been out somewhere to tell him where she'd been and what she'd been doing. Whilst Nick was sitting on the sofa, Jess was leaning against her door. She needed to stop thinking of Nick this way… he didn't think about her like that, right? No of course he doesn't, why would he? He doesn't want an inexperienced girl, he wants a woman who can give him what he wants and a woman that can show him what she wants and she could never do that….

"_Nickkkkkk just give me the remote, stop teasing"." No Jess, come and get it if you want it" Jess's cheeks pinked at his loaded statement. "Nick stop playing around, c'mon just give it to me" she started reaching for it and climbing onto him while he held to remote high in the air. Nick gave Jess the remote as she tried to shimmy off of his lap; he couldn't have her in his lap, when she was saying things like that…. he didn't want to scare her. She felt too good in his arms though, but she would never want him like that would she? She wanted the picture-perfect guy to please her, to be her first and that wasn't him. He wasn't good enough for her, she was too perfect for him._

When in her room Jess was looking around for her journal, she had some things she wanted to write down. Her talk with Cece had brought a lot of feelings to the surface and she had to let them out. She frantically looked all over her bedroom, with no luck. She had no idea where the journal had gone, but she had to find it. Things that she had written in there would cause her to become the laughing stock of the loft if anyone had read it…. Schmidt would tease her for weeks. If Nick reads the journal he would know that she lied to him and she didn't want him to find out that way. She needed to find it. Jess left her bedroom to look around the loft, Nick was still sat on the sofa just flicking through the channels. She made a quick sweep of the loft and nothing.

"Jess, what you looking for?" Nick said as she looked around the sofa, he could see panic in her eyes.

"Erm just my journal… have you seen it Nick?"

"No Jess, I haven't…."

She looked at him in the eyes and she could tell he knew where it was. "Nick, stand up". She went around the back…."HA sweat back…. where is it Nick? I know that you've taken it".

"Jess, I didn't _take_ it I found it. You must have left it in here the other night, I took it into my bedroom for safe keeping".

"Safe keeping? Nick that's personal, give it back!"

"Jess I thought you'd be happy, you wouldn't have been happy if it wasn't me who found it".

"Wait, what does that mean Nick?"

"What are you talking about Jess?"

"You've looked at it haven't you….oh god no?" Without waiting for his answer, she spun on her heels and ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. Nick just hung his head and walked into his bedroom to fetch the journal. He tapped lightly on Jess's door and walked in, she was sitting curled up on her bed hugging her legs tightly.

Nick walked in, closed the door, sat on the edge of the bed and placed the journal at Jess's feet.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to make you upset…. please say something?"

"I'm sorry Nick" Jess whispered and Nick's head shot up and he looked at her quizzically.

"Jess, what wait why are you sorry?"

"I lied to you Nick… I…I haven't told you everything, please don't hate me."

"Jess I could never hate you and I don't care that you lied, I care that you didn't think you could tell me. Jess you mean more to me than anyone else and I had hoped that you trusted me."

"Nick, I do trust you I just…. I sometimes feel like if I tell you everything, I don't know erm. Look Nick, I care about you a lot and all the girls that you bring back here are different to me. I can't compete with them Nick… I just can't."

"Jess why are you talking about competing what do you mean…? You're beautiful. "Nick whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ears and gently kissed her.

Jess took a few moments to respond because it's Nick…. her Nick, her best friend and he's kissing her like she always wanted him to. She pulls him closer and he crawls up her bed and starts to kiss down her neck. "Nickkkkk oh god you feel so good, I... I... I've never felt like this before" she stuttered before tilting her head back so he could explore further. Nick smiled against her neck, he couldn't say how long he had waited to do this. He wanted to show her, teach her… make her feel good.

They laid side by side on her bed and looked into each other's eyes, Jess whimpered as Nick proceeded to move so she was beneath him.

"Nick wait I… can we stop for a minute?" Jess said as she pushed him off.

Nick stopped immediately and moved off of Jess and sat at the side of the bed.

"Jess are you ok? sorry I'm sorry." Nick looked at Jess as she moved to the edge of the bed and sat beside him. She started to remove her clothes so she was just in her underwear, she looked at Nick encouraging him and telling him that it was ok and to do the same. He sat at the edge of the bed in his boxers glancing at Jess. He'd never seen her wearing so little before, obviously not many guys had so he considered himself very lucky. He sat there while her eyes explored his body, she looked a little flustered as she glanced at his boxers which weren't doing a particularly good job of hiding his arousal.

Jess took Nick's hand in hers and stood up, she preceded to sit down in front of him in between his legs. They were sat so close now, closer than she'd ever been to Nick, to any man in fact. She took a deep breath took off her bra and put Nick's hand on her underwear so he cupped her lightly. She placed her hand on top and encouraged him to rub her. Jess's hand fell away as Nick continued to feel her, her head fell back onto his shoulder as her eye lids fluttered shut. He traced his other hand lightly over her chest.

"Nicholas…." She moaned as he quickened his pace. "Nick I ...I need you to know that I've never done this before."

"Jessica I know sweetheart and it's ok, we'll go slow. I could do this all day."

He continued rubbing her, he could feel her wetness through her underwear. He had to feel her, so he moved his hand up and inside, he was making her feel like no other man ever had. No man could be as gentle and caring as Nick, she knew that she loved him. Jess stopped Nick from moving his hand and stood up and sat beside him on the bed once again.

"Jess why did you stop, are you ok?… I can make you feel so good I promise, if you let me."

"Nick, you did make me feel good…. so good I've never felt like that before. I've just never been touched like that and I know I didn't reach _completion_ but I didn't have to, it was better than I ever imagined." Nick pulled Jess into a hug and kissed her cheek, he didn't want to let her go.

Every night since, Nick had gone into Jess's room after Schmidt, Winston and Coach were nowhere to be seen. She'd let him explore her in ways she didn't think were possible, she had even explored him a little too.

"_Nick this feels so… oh Nicholas please touch me" Nick rubbed her strong and fast and touched her so deeply, Jess had never felt such pleasure in her whole life. "Nick, I want to touch you… I've never done this before, teach me how to make you feel good too." Nick took Jess's hand and placed it on his arousal, he placed his hand over hers and showed her how to hold him in her hand. Nick had been dreaming of the moment that he would feel Jess stroking him so beautifully. "Jess, are you sure that you've never done this before" he moaned as his breathing became laboured._

"_Nick I … I don't know I'm scared." "Jess it's ok…. you can trust me, I won't hurt you." "Ok, but if I want to stop can we?" "Of course." Nick kissed her on the lips and positioned himself between her legs, he could tell she was nervous because she was trembling so he spent a few minutes just stroking her thighs. He started to kiss up her thighs….."oh god Nickkkk please please don't stop." Once she had come down from the high, they were both laid on the bed, so Jess rolled over to face him. She went to hug him, she realised how aroused he still was because he was so sweet taking care of her. She wanted to take care of him too, so she rolled him on his back and looked down at his prominent excitement. "Jess you don't have to…." "Nick stop I want to"….she kissed him ever so gently and sucked lightly, Jess felt him buck slightly, his hands stroking her hair. So she took him in her mouth and tried to make him feel as good as he made her feel._

But now she felt like she had waited enough, all of her to do list had been ticked off expect one…. _make love._ Nick walked into Jess's room, it was dark outside and she had a lamp creating a sensual glow about the room. Nick had managed to get the night off and wanted to spend some time with Jess, he always did like spending time with her, whether it was watching a movie or just being in each other's company doing their own thing. Now, now it was different she had opened up to him and let him into something that she had never shared with anyone else. Jess looked up from her journal to Nick and smiled, he came and sat down beside her on her bed.

"Nick I want to make love to you…. and before you say no, please don't say no?"

"Jessica, I love you….. I always have. My life hasn't been the same since I met you. I want to make love to you too, if you'll let me."

"Oh Nick… I love you, so much. Please, show me how".

Nick started unbuttoning his checked shirt as Jess pulled her cardigan off and dropped it on the floor. Jess turned around with her back facing Nick so he could unzip her dress. He kissed down her neck and onto her shoulders as her dress dropped to the floor. She turned around to face him and placed her hands on his chest, she started to breathe heavily as the significance of the situation dawned on her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her slowly backing her onto the bed, he pulled off his boxers as Jess removed her bra and underwear and laid on her bed. She took a deep breath as Nick crawled on the bed to lay beside her.

Nick looked at her meaningfully and said "Jess it's ok we don't have to do this…. we can stop if it's too much."

"No Nick, I'm ok… I want to do this. I want you so badly, I have done for a long time and I want you to be my first. I trust you." She stated as her chest heaved as Nick trailed his hand down her body.

He started by kissing her on the mouth, then down her neck as he came to focus on her chest. He kissed and licked her chest, sucking her into his mouth causing Jess to moan his name. He made his way down her body and kissed her and used his fingers between her legs, her hands flew to his head grabbing onto his hair. She had never felt anything like this before, it was magical. Before he was finished she pulled him up causing him to look at her questioningly. "Nick I... I love how that feels, but I want more… I want to feel you." Nick took a deep breath as he put on a condom and used some lubrication as he didn't want to hurt her. He looked her in the eyes and whispered "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

She held on to his shoulders as he situated himself ready to enter her, she looked at his face, she had never seen such love and passion before. It made her catch her breath. He looked so handsome, she was ready to give herself to this man. She nodded and gently pushed himself into her, she gasped at the feeling of being filled for the first time. He slowly thrust into her making sure she was ok. Jess had closed her eyes, breathing heavily as the feeling of being with Nick overwhelmed her.

Nick brushed her hair off her face and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Nicholas, you feel so good…."

"Jessica, I've wanted this for so long sweetheart"

"I love you."

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
